mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Dragon
Chronology *Previous boss: Magroth *Succeeding boss: Xenodon Giant **Title/Rank: The Black Dragon Overview The Broken Dragon is the end boss at the North East end of Level 16 - The Broken Dragon . She, along with Elban and Magroth, is one of the bosses that spawn during Trials. Story Before Ragadam The Broken Dragon was hatched on the barren Elderian moon, Levania, where her egg was located. Local dragons dominated the lands and kept on researching their capabilities and power, with new generations for ages. Ragadam's rise As the hatchling started to rise, the dark age of the moon started, with arrival of the Evil Master wizard, Ragadam. He took the hatchling and raised it in pain, evil and terror. To make this work, he used a simple claw he placed on the young dragon's head, corrupting it's spirit. Afterwards, as the dragon grew, he noticed his evil needs and had to go - for channeling his terror into the outer world. For that, he needed to hide his beast - so he can use in in battle. He knew that the battle days will come one day, and being prepared was his opportunity to have the best advantage. So, he placed the young dragon into the nearly middle of Elderath, hid her with flames and burning volcanoes to contain it's power. Ragadam's era Centuries pasted, and the dragon grew. Without knowing her true origin, he completely contained the power over the whole underworld, ruling all other Ragadam's creatures in the deep dens. Being able to breathe fire and to contain all areas, she has managed to imprison Robin the Archer under her wings and placed her into her deepest lairs behind the antiquated ruins of a old castle. The claw on her head made her feeling the need to take more local heroes under her wings and prisoned them inside, so thus. However, she wasn't that well hidden and even she was meant to keep skeletons and other monsters under Ragadam's lead through the claw, the things happened - and Ragadam's enemies found out about his presence being on Elderath. This is their chance to find Ragadam and end his dominion over the whole universe. Into the outer world And thus happened. Heroes travelled a long way through mountain peaks into unfriendly old mines, being inhabited by various creatures. They set free Robin, removed Ragadam's chain and power over the Dragon,and making him no longer able to control planet Elderath. This was a big Victory for the Human home world. Robin joined the party and they set on an epic journey to keep on their hunt for the evil master. With the Elderian underworld being again free out of the restless monsters, the Dragon decided to take them home - on her home planet. She then went on an endless journey, to fly through the outer worlds on Elderian universe and clear her dark past. Abilities Besides her ranged basic attacks, the Broken Dragon has 4 abilities: *Overflow: The Broken Dragon periodically overflows, launching a circle of Fire Bolts around her that deal 275% of weapon damage each. *Fire Breath: The Dragon's signature attack. She starts spewing a very large cone of fire at the player, which has an alarmingly high DPS. It deals higher damage the more time elapses, starting each new Breath at 100% weapon damage and peaking at 2000% weapon damage per second during the final second. The Broken Dragon is immune to crowd control effects while channeling the Fire Breath. She will cast this ability three times in a row (Meaning she will cast it twice after the first cast.) **Although unlisted, on each cast of Fire Breath she will flap her wings, sending forth a wave of fire that launches any allies caught in the proximity far away and stunning them for a few seconds. *Molten lava: The Broken Dragon spews Molten Lava, creating patches of lava in the Hero’s proximity. After 1.5 seconds, the patch activates, and any unit standing inside the patch is afflicted by molten lava, taking 10% weapon damage per second and increases damage taken by 10%, stacking up to 10 times. The molten lava lingers for 7 seconds, and a new application refreshes the duration. Patches last for 21 seconds. The Broken Dragon does not possess the Molten Lava ability under level 35. *Break Free: The Broken Dragon removes existing Crowd Control Effects (if any), and becomes immune to further Crowd Control for four seconds. Trivia *Broken Dragon is one of the bosses with the lowest health points, though her Fire Breath makes her a tough opponent. Even though it can be easily avoided by itself, it can be difficult to do so when you consider that Molten Lava patches stay for a long time on the ground, making the battle unnecessarily long when you need to dodge frequently. Try not to fight her on closed spaces and lure her to an open area. *She was born on planet Levania, however she raised by the hands of the evil Ragadam.Category:Experience Category:Bosses Category:Guides Category:Story